


Fortune favours the brave

by Signe_chan



Series: Let's see where this goes [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Multi, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey works out what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune favours the brave

We’d put into one of the less well known bases to refuel. Poe had moved off from the ship almost immediately, chatted with some friends and come back with all the classified information that General Organa hadn’t wanted to tell us over the comm link. Things were looking bleaker than we’d thought. It was disheartening, not unexpected. 

Running around in the Falcon doing little jobs was nice but we were all aware that the war was not won yet. 

Finn used his time to go charm the people in charge of supplies into slipping us a little something extra. He’d found that the ex-stormtrooper story and his big sad eyes tended to win over hearts and he’d become unstoppable. 

I focused on getting some repairs done. The base put a crew at my disposal and I used them, but I couldn’t quite let go. The Falcon had been left in my care by Chewie while he did other important work; I didn’t want to risk so much as scratching it unnecessarily. It would feel like a slight on Han’s memory and that was a wound I wasn’t ready to poke yet. 

So I let my boys wander and focused on my work. We’d taken some minor damage and I was eager to get it fixed before going back into space. 

Poe tells me that sometimes, when I focus on a task, I can be intimidating. I’m not sure if that’s true, he and Finn never seem to find me intimidating, but it was perhaps true that people tended to be distant and respectful with me. There was one particular tech who clearly didn’t find me intimidating. The others seemed eager to keep their distance and do their work quickly and efficiently. She wanted to be friends. 

I’m not good at making friend. Finn and Poe are the exceptions, but it’s more that they made friends with me than I made friends with them. I’m okay with that. They’re enough. 

This girl, though, wanted to talk. I didn’t know what to say to her. I knew that it’d be rude to stop her but I didn’t particularly want to listen either. I just hummed and nodded. Kept my head down and focused on my work. 

She talked to me about her favourite foods, about some drama she’s been watching, and about her parents. I let her. Eventually, the words just drifted over me as I focused on the repairs I needed to complete in order to keep my family safe. 

Then she nudged my leg, throwing my concentration. 

“Hey,” she said. “Are you even listening?” 

“What?” 

“I asked which one you’re dating?” 

“Who?” I asked, looking up. Down by the hanger door, Finn and Poe were talking. Finn had his arm slung around Poe’s shoulder. They were laughing at something. I couldn’t help but smile. 

“Which one?” 

I frowned at her. Neither of them, clearly. It wasn’t like that. They were family. They were my people. There was no way I was going to pick one of them as being more important to me than the other. I just couldn’t do it. Wouldn’t ever do it. 

“Alright,” the woman said, throwing her hands up, and I must have been glaring at her. “I get it. I’ll back off.” To her credit, she did. She spent the rest of the time talking about other inconsequential things and didn’t ask me anything else, but the question lodged in my head. 

Which one? 

I wasn’t an idiot. I knew our setup was unconventional. I knew that the three of us together like this should breed jealousy and infighting and that people normally formed into pairs for a reason. 

But when I thought about being with Poe and only Poe all I could focus on was what I’d miss of Finn - his smile and his laugh and his easy loyalty. The way you wanted to be the best person you could just to be deserving of him. How heartbroken he’d be to loose us. 

And if I thought about Finn without Poe that wasn’t even a little bit better. Who’d make us laugh and bring us together and ground us both? It wouldn’t work. 

So the answer was to not date either of them. To leave things as they were. 

But the thought was there now and I couldn’t dislodge it. I’d never had much interest in dating. Not really. It seemed to involve mostly yelling and fighting and ending up hurting the person you were with. But with Finn and Poe, it would be different. I lay awake at night, listening to them snore, and imagined what it would be like if, instead of just sleeping in the same room, we slept wrapped around each other. How comfortable I’d be in their arms. How safe it would be to hold them and know that they were both there with me. W they belonged. 

I thought what it might be like to kiss them. How they might taste. I wanted to try. I wanted to pull them both so close into me that they could never get away. So close they’d never want to leave. 

Once I realised what I wanted, it felt almost easy to ask for it. That night I climbed out of bed and settled myself on the floor between Finn and Poe. They quickly made room for me, shifting so we were still all pressed together but not on top of each other. I turned to Poe, found him watching me with a smile and a raised eyebrow, like he knew just what I was doing. Which was good, since I’m not sure I knew myself. Then I turned to Finn who just looked confused. 

I kissed Finn first. 

Kissing is strange. It’s wet and strangely intense. I hadn’t been prepared for how intimate it would be. I felt exposed, vulnerable, though all I’d done was touch our lips together. 

And then there was a finger on my chin and I let my head be turned and Poe must have been reading my mind because he kissed me. 

Poe’s kiss was very different. Probably because he knew what he was doing. It was intense in a different way, and longer, and we moved more. I felt tight inside and like I wanted to touch every inch of his skin. 

Then he pulled away and we both turned to Finn, who was looking a little betrayed, but before I could do anything about it Poe lent in and kissed Finn and oh, I hadn’t even thought about that, but it was a brilliant idea. As soon as they kissed I knew it was right. This was what we needed to keep us all together. To be solid and permanent. 

I leant over and kissed Finn’s cheek as they kissed, then Poe’s, and when they pulled apart I kissed Finn again, quickly. We were better the second time. 

“Hey,” Poe said when I pulled back. Somehow his hand was on my hip and that was alright. “Is this good?” 

“Yes.” 

“So good.” 

I smiled, settling in to sleep. There was a small gap between the two mattresses but I didn’t mind, especially not when Poe lay along my back, looping an arm around me to hold Finn’s hand on front of me, and Finn rolled towards me and smiled.


End file.
